Survivors
Survivors is the third mission in , unlocked at level 3. The primary objective is to rid the whole town of zombies, and optionally rescuing the survivors before they are killed. Plot The SAS receives communication from locals who are trapped in a heavily populated city on Aartis. The S.A.S are deployed to save the survivors which is 60 people in all. After saving the survivors they will give you S.A.S creds and inside each building is a cash register after shooting each register you will gain more S.A.S creds. after saving all or most of the survivors (even if they all die you can win). You will need to clear the area of the remaining infected. After killing the rest of the infected, a boss or multiple bosses will emerge from the ground. If the boss is killed, you will gain a strongbox and the mission will end after a twenty second countdown. Layout It seems like a corner of a town according to the fact that the road ends. There are a total of thirteen buildings that contain either zombies, a Medkit and some loot, or survivors that can be rescued. Players can break open the doors to these buildings by standing in front of them for a little while. Alternatively, some zombies will attempt to break down the doors, revealing the building and killing any possible survivors inside. Wherever the player(s) go, zombies will spawn close by. As such, staying in an area will not spawn zombies elsewhere on the map. Once all the survivors have been identified as "Rescued" or "Killed", leaving a zero in "Unknown", players go back to the starting area to engage the boss(es). It is optional, although favored, to save all the survivors, which gives you the Hero achievement. However, saving none of the survivors will get you the Zero achievement. The Hero achievement is worth three times as much Awesome Points on NK as the Zero achievement. It is much easier to earn the Hero achievement when in Singleplayer, as zombies don't spawn everywhere in the map. During the boss fight, various groups of zombies will periodically spawn from around the area. At the beginning of the boss fight, a fence to the right will break down, revealing a Medkit behind a truck. Loot * In the middle-right area of the map, there will be a long room with no entrances. The player can damage the long window to get in and collect 2 loot. * It is actually possible to get MORE than 60 survivors. (picture can be found in files of this wikia) * Some of the rooms are not filled with any survivors nor zombies. Those rooms contain a Medkit and one Loot Drop, except during Nightmare Mode where they'll only contain one Loot Drop. * Most buildings contain cash registers which can be shot at to get some SAS Creds. * When survivors are rescued by walking into them, they drop SAS Creds that can be picked up. The amount varies with level, and they do not count as Loot Drops that add Premium Ammo via the Field Supplies Skill. Tactics Don't rush, open each door one by one. Remember where zombies spawn and where you can stand without triggering them. When opening each building, be cautious as there can be zombies inside, especially in Multiplayer. When fighting the boss, use the stationary truck in front of the Medkit and the exploding car nearby to safely damage and maneuver around the boss. Use Cryo Turrets if you feel cornered by the boss(es). This is a very hard boss zone due to its small size. You may clear the zone of all zombies before focusing on the boss (zombies stop spawning after a while), but this will be significantly harder with multiple bosses or dark minion bosses. Using Assault SAS, a rushing tactic may be used. Rush through the area to trigger zombies while using the Assault Team Skill to quickly kill them before they break any doors. When the team disappears, open all the doors in the cleared area. Cooldown will have ended by the time you finish so you may clear the next area immediately. This tactic is reliable for the Heroes achievement. Otherwise, the other class Level 20 Skills will be helpful later on (Zombie Antidote/Aerial Bombardment). Alternatively, for farming bounty awards, one can simply trigger all zombies and wait for survivors to die, creating the largest possible amount of zombies in this map to farm. Note that at the start of the boss fight, the evacuation vehicle drives off. Never get between the vehicle and the tunnel when starting the fight. It will run over you, killing you instantly (Assault Team members also die when run over by the van). It is possible to tank the truck while using the Die Another Day skill, however that is not recommended unless your hp is high, or you're in a multiplayer match where death won't matter as much. Map Specific Achievements * Hero * Zero * Map Master - Survivors Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Missions Category:Original Maps Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile Category:Zombie Assault 4: Maps Category:Maps/Areas